1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices and methods for protecting curbs alongside areas exposed to moving vehicular traffic. It particularly relates to flexible plastic devices for shielding base structures from impact forces and methods for application thereof.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Shield-type curbs of metal have been known for many years, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 76,614, and 398,630. Protective curbs of concrete have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,433, and construction and use of portable curbs of rubber, plastic, and the like have been taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,660.
The trend in the vehicular paving arts has swung in recent years toward solid curbs made of pre-cast concrete sections or molded-in-place curbs formed from concrete or asphalt. Such curbs require relatively little labor for construction but are susceptible to freezing and impact damage, causing high maintenance expenses to municipal governments.